Finally belonged
by wouldyoulikeacupoftea
Summary: Wiley has made it, He is no longer a geek, but considered as a friend of Cho. Part of Green Thumb mentioned. Don't own the Mentalist.


_I was always the weird, geeky child at school. you know, one of the scrawny kids that were bullied by the jocks. even my family thought I was strange. it's not my fault that I'm intelligent and didn't brush up on popular culture like the rest of my peers. I always found comfort in creating algorithms and encoding data. I don't regard my decision to study computer science and criminology at college. I was always receiving the best marks in my class. _

_But, it didn't prepare me for working for the FBI. I managed to obtain a placement in the Austin department through my scholarship. it was really cool, and luckily because I worked my ass off, I was offered a job after I finished my studies._

_The team of techs that I was put in were pretty great. sadly, the same couldn't be said of our work area. It was pretty horrible. We were stuck in the basement like the FBI was ashamed of us and that we weren't to mingle with all the field agents. Seriously, it still felt like being in high school. the special agents were the jocks and cheerleaders, whilst us techies were the nerds that the jocks bullied at every moment. Like they had more right to be here than us._

_Anyway, I'm so glad that I decided to borrow some satellite time whilst in my lunch hour or I wouldn't have had such a big promotion. When, I potentially discovered where Jane was, I knew I had to pick the right person to inform. Couldn't tell Abbott as he scares the life out of me. Fischer? Nope, out of the question, she's intimidating. Langston? Nope, he would tell Abbott or Fischer that it was his idea. Roberts? Not him either. It seems that the only person, I could tell was the Iceman himself. Agent Cho. There was something about him that told me that I could trust him._

_To say that the exchange was awkward would be an understatement. But, he seemed impressed when I relayed my findings to him. He told me that I did a good job and told Abbott for me. I was gob smacked when he even told Abbott that I was the one who found the clue. But, nothing prepared me for Abbott telling me that I was joining the team. It looked like Cho even gave me the virtual thumbs up. Which has got me thinking, that what the other FBI employees were saying about him must be true. They say that he's different because his former boss made her team into a family. I kinda see him as an older brother. It makes me feel good that I made it onto the A Team._

_It's Friday night and whilst I was finishing up analysing some sound files that are pertinent to our current case, a tall muscular man with short brown hair and a red haired woman left the elevator. They didn't look like witnesses or even family to our victim. They walked like law enforcement officers, but it was nearly home time so no one was going to conduct any discussions at this time of night. It felt strange. _

_But before I managed to ask them who they were, the man exclaimed "Cho, you up for that beer that you've been promising me?". Cho's head looked up from his paperwork and half smiled. "I think that it's you buying me that drink if you remember correctly."_

"_whatever, I thought we're going."_

"_Sure, let me pack up my stuff then I'm ready." _

_I watched as Cho got up from his desk and walked towards, what I assume to be his friends from the CBI. The woman grabbed him into a hug and said "It's nice to see you, Cho."_

"_Same to you, Grace" he replied. Once, Grace as I know now stopped hugging him. The man grabbed him into a man hug. Of course, Cho didn't move a muscle. "I miss you, man"_

"_Me too, who else was going to be Bert to my Ernie." Cho remarked._

"_I'm not stupid."_

"_Keep telling yourself, Rigsby"_

_I feel a bit left out watching the exchange, I wish I had friends like that. Cho and the couple nearly made it to the elevator before Cho stopped and turned towards me. I must have looked like a deer in headlights. But shockingly he said, "Wiley, you wanna join?" Dear God, my heart leaped for joy. I quickly shut down my computer and caught up to them. Whilst, we were waiting for the elevator, Cho introduced us. "Rigsby, Grace, this is Analysis Wiley, he works on my team, Wiley, these are my friends from the CBI, former Special Agent Wayne Rigsby and Special Agent Grace Van Pelt, now Rigsby.". Rigsby instantly shook my hand and his wife smiled at me as we made our hellos. It turns out they were in town solving a case and were going to be helping Lisbon move into her new apartment as well as Cho. _

_As we walked towards the bar, I looked at my companions and realised that I finally belonged._


End file.
